


Let Me In

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Don't Want Shelter [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Don’t Want Shelter, M/M, Miscommunication, Older Harry, Older Louis, Rimming, They’re 45, This is about a month and a half after chapter 8 of DWS, followed by communication, vague mentions of family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Reason #49: To change the subjectAfter their first Thanksgiving together, Louis and Harry argue about how to spend their first Christmas.If you haven’t read the rest of this series, please start withPart 1.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pinch hit for 50 Reasons.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com)! ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

“Um… That went better than I expected.” Louis stretches his arms over his head and points his toes, lengthening his body, lifting his foot and kicking at Harry as he walks around the bed.

“Yeah? I think it did too. I mean, it’s a plus that your family already loves me.” Harry smirks and drops down onto the mattress beside him. It’s been a long day and he’s tired, but happy to finally be back to the relative quiet of Louis’ house.

“I hate you.”

“Nah. You love me too.” Harry rolls onto his side and rests his hand on Louis’ stomach, watching it rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. He’s so thankful that they pulled their heads out of their asses and decided to give this relationship a chance. It’s been tough, especially when they’re apart more than they’re together. But it’s been amazing, just being in love with Louis and knowing that he feels the same. 

He knows that Louis sometimes still has his doubts about the depths of Harry’s feelings, the strength of his commitment to making this work. And he has every right to feel that way. But Harry makes every effort not to let it get to him. Or at least he tries to consider how Louis is probably feeling before he reacts. He’s so fucking determined to love Louis for the rest of his life. 

“Yeah, I do.” Louis traces his fingers over Harry’s knuckles and laces their fingers together so that their hands move together, up and down, as Louis breathes.

“You tired?”

“Ehh… Sort of, it was a long drive and it’s late… I don’t know. Thanksgiving food is so heavy. Holiday food is the worst.”

Harry gasps and whispers, “It’s the best.”

“That too.”

He chuckles and squeezes Louis’ fingers. “So… Gemma called earlier and you know her oldest—”

“Annie.”

“Annie. It’s like… I know that you know them, but I kind of forget that you know them. Anyway, Gemma, Annie, the entire family, even my parents, are going to Disney World for Christmas.”

“Seriously? That’s so expensive.”

Harry shrugs one shoulder and scoots closer to Louis. “Not my money, not my problem.”

“Christmas though? What about you? Are they expecting you to go with them?”

“No, no… I was just telling you because it’ll affect our plans. Um…” Harry picks up Louis’ hand and kisses his thumb. “They won’t be here for Christmas, so they want to do something with us afterward, but before school starts back. Makes it easier for us, since we were trying to figure out how we’d do Christmas with both families.”

“Yeah...” Louis yawns and pulls Harry’s hand until he’s close enough to rest his head on Louis’ chest. “Wonder what it is about Thanksgiving that makes me so tired.”

Harry rubs his cheek against Louis, bunching his t-shirt up under his arm. “People say it’s the tryptophan in turkey, but I think it’s like a combination—”

“Styles.”

“Yeah?”

“I really don’t care.”

“Fuck off,” Harry says around a yawn. He pinches Louis’ nipple, but not hard enough to hurt, and closes his eyes. All that turkey. He yawns again, closes his eyes and falls asleep to the rhythm of Louis’ heartbeat.

<<>>

Harry wakes up slightly disoriented, the way he does when he doesn’t sleep in his own bed, and Louis isn’t next to him. But the mattress is warm when Harry stretches out on his stomach, starfishing his body across the entire bed. He smiles and buries his head in between the pillows. They survived Thanksgiving with Louis’ family—their first holiday as a couple. Louis’ sisters gave them shit, for sure, but it was well deserved and they both seemed to handle it well. Harry sighs happily and pushes himself up to rest on his forearms. Louis is out in the living room, Harry can hear his voice drifting down the hall, and it sounds like he’s talking on the phone.

He listens to Louis’ quiet mumbling for a minute, then climbs off the bed. After all of that food and, to be honest, the stress sweat, Harry needs a shower. He almost wishes he’d taken Louis up on his offer to shower together when they first got in last night, but it’s better this way. He needed the sleep and now he can actually take his time and wash instead of making out with his boyfriend and possibly getting a hand job under the running water. 

While he showers, Harry plans. He already laid most of it out; even talked to Niall about it, just to be sure. His family skipping Christmas and going to Disney World is a little hiccup, but actually makes things easier, and Harry’s already got it figured out by the time he steps out of the shower and loosely wraps the towel around his waist.

Louis is sitting up on the bed, pillows piled behind him, wearing his favorite pair of cutoff sweatpants and Harry’s old, ripped Rolling Stones t-shirt. He looks up, obviously pausing to stare at Harry’s bare chest before finally meeting his eyes. “Told my mom we’d come up there on Christmas Eve-Eve and stay until the day after Christmas Day, since we’re not going to your mom’s.”

Harry stops halfway across the room. “I don’t… Why would you do that?” 

“Because we’re not going to your mom’s.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. Why the fuck would you tell her that without talking to me first?” 

“What’s the big deal, Styles?” Louis drops his phone to the side and crosses his arms over his chest.

“The big deal is that I thought we’d get to have a day to ourselves. It’s our first… Whatever.” Harry waves a hand and turns to dig through his Louis’ dresser for something to wear. Arguing is on the short list of things he doesn’t like to do naked.

“Whatever?”

Harry doesn’t respond until he finds a pair of sweatpants and steps into them. “That’s what I said.”

“Fuck you then.” Louis scoots down the bed, pulls a pillow over his head, and yells into it.

Harry raises his voice enough so that Louis can hear him through the pillow. “How hard is it to check before you make plans for me?”

Louis throws the pillow at him. “It’s not ‘plans’ it’s Christmas!”

“Not plans? As soon as Gems told me about Christmas, I figured we’d actually get to spend some time alone together. And now I’m spending my entire holiday—three nights!—at your mom’s house.” And, shit. That came out nastier than he intended.

“You don’t have to come.” Louis says, voice cold and flat. “It’s not like we have to spend Christmas together.”

“Don’t have to—Do you not want to spend Christmas with me? Is that was this is?”

Louis rolls his eyes, but doesn’t answer right away, apparently more interested in picking at a hangnail than in having a conversation with Harry. “We’ve only been…” He points back and forth at himself and then at Harry. “It’s not like we’re…” He stops pointing and shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his lap.

Harry scratches his fingers through his short, wet hair, and sits down on the edge of the bed with a quiet sigh. Louis looks up at him, but immediately crosses his arms and looks away again.

Harry whispers, “Say it.”

“Fine. It’s not like we’ve been together forever or anything.” He finally makes eye contact with Harry and holds it fiercely, but Harry knows that this is what Louis does when they fight and he can’t let Louis push him away or close himself off. His walls were so hard to break down and Harry refuses to let him build them back up again.

Harry reaches out to stroke his thumb over the arch of Louis’ foot. He jerks his leg away and scowls, but Harry grabs his ankle, squeezes it lightly, and says, “I love you, you dickhead. No matter how long we’ve been together. I tell you every fucking day. I try to show you all the time. And I know that our history is fucked up, but we have to fucking talk to each other. About everything.”

“I was just trying… I don’t know. I didn’t know… Is this… Do I need to apologize here? I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

Harry rolls his eyes and falls backwards onto the bed.

“What the fuck is the problem?”

“You can’t like…” Harry turns his head, but they’re both lying on their backs, and he can’t see Louis’ face, so he pulls on Louis’ foot until it’s on his stomach, then starts to massage his heel. “I didn’t spend a fucking holiday with your family for you to say this isn’t serious. You can’t make decisions for me like it’s no big deal—like we _are_ serious—and then say shit like that…”

Louis takes a deep breath and pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Yeah… Okay. Sorry, baby. I just… I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it. I do want to spend Christmas with you. Of course I do.”

“It’s fine. You’ll just have to tell your mom you changed your mind. Maybe we can spend your birthday together and then drive to your mom’s on Christmas Day.”

“I can’t… I’m not telling her that.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because she’ll be disappointed. She’s excited about it now and I don’t want to take it away from her.”

Harry groans and rolls onto his side, pulling his feet up off the floor and bending his knees. He’s still holding on to Louis’ foot, gently massaging it. “Do you ever listen to the things you say? Like… do you ever think before you speak?”

Louis snorts. “Never.”

“I’m fully prepared to argue with you about this for the next month. In fact, since we don’t have plans, that’s what I’m going to do today. All day.” 

Louis grins and yanks his ankle out of Harry’s grasp. “All day?” 

“Yes. Three nights with your family? With _everyone_ there? Will we even get a bedroom or will we have to sleep on the pull-out couch in the living room?”

“I don’t know. Hadn’t thought about it. I usually sleep on the couch, yeah.” Louis sits up and crosses his legs, reaching out to take hold of Harry’s hand.

“Lou.”

“Look… Can we like… compromise?” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and turns it palm up, then starts to trace over the lines there.

“Yeah, of course. How?”

“I don’t know… We can buy one of those fancy air mattresses.”

“That’s… not compromising.”

“Well, what do you suggest?” Louis starts to massage Harry’s hands, rubbing both of his thumbs in circles around the bones in Harry’s wrist.

“How about… We drive up later in the day on Christmas Eve, get there after dinner, and leave around noonish the day after Christmas Day?”

“I don’t want to make that drive on my birthday.” Louis pouts his lower lip out so far that Harry can’t resist reaching for it and tapping it with his index finger.

“Well, then what’s your idea?”

“I don’t know… Can we talk about this later?” Louis crawls over to Harry, rolls him onto his back, and sits on his hips. 

“No…” Harry stretches his legs out and lets his feet fall back to the floor. “I want to figure it out now. I want one full day at Christmas. Just me and you.”

“But, I don’t want to think about it now. I…” Louis pauses and circles his hips, then leans forward and pins Harry’s wrists to the mattress with his hands. “I want to do something else.”

“Stop trying to change the subject.” Harry rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s going to give in to whatever Louis wants to do. 

“But I’ve missed you and it was late when we got in last night.” Louis dips his head down and rubs their noses together. “We were both too tired to do anything. I didn’t even really get to kiss you yesterday.” He drops a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “We were busy with my family all day…”

Harry blinks up at him slowly because this is yet another example of Louis not listening to the words that come out of his own mouth. “Don’t you think it’ll be _exactly_ like that at Christmas?”

Louis purses his lips and squints his eyes, then takes a deep breath. “Hush and let me kiss you.”

So Harry does. He loves kissing Louis. It never gets old. When they’re apart, he misses it more than he misses sex. But less than he misses sleeping tucked up in Louis’ arms, their bodies curled together.

Harry’s still lying across the foot of the bed with his feet on the floor, but it seems like that’s where Louis wants him, so he makes no effort to move. He just lets Louis kiss him. 

Louis presses gentle kisses onto his eyelids, cheeks, and nose; sucks wet kisses on Harry’s neck and chest; leaves a trail of hot kisses down the center of Harry’s stomach, and rubs his nose along his happy trail and the skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. When he drops down off the bed, kneeling on the floor between Harry’s feet, and nuzzles Harry’s dick and balls through the soft cotton of his pants, Harry moans and tries to reach for Louis and pull him back onto the bed, but accidentally grabs his shirt instead and pulls it half way over his head.

Louis chuckles and pulls his shirt off the rest of the way, climbs back up, straddles Harry’s hips again, grabs his hands and presses them into the mattress above his head. He holds them there and kisses each of Harry’s wrists, then begins to work his way along Harry’s arm, barely touching him with his lips. Harry shivers and sighs, relaxing into the mattress so that Louis can do what he wants. His kisses are firmer, harder, and he nips at the skin on the inside of Harry’s bicep, flicks his tongue to lick along the side of his armpit. Harry giggles and jerks his arms uncontrollably, so Louis sits up a bit and squeezes Harry’s wrists. He grins and dives down to slip his tongue inside Harry’s open mouth, quick and messy, and then lets go of Harry’s wrists.

Immediately, Harry brings his arms around Louis’ waist and slides his hands under Louis’ shorts, gripping his bare ass and pulling him closer, grinding their cocks together through their pants. 

Louis nips at Harry’s lips and murmurs, “Missed you. Missed kissing you.” He leaves kisses on Harry’s jaw, his ear, the side of his neck, and slowly moves down his body, licking and nibbling Harry’s collarbones, and pausing to pay special attention to each of his nipples in turn. Harry writhes underneath him as he sucks and bites and blows cool air on them until they’re stiff and sore. Still he pushes his chest up, rests one hand on the back of Louis’ head and tries to hold him in place, but Louis slides further down until he reaches the edge of the mattress and Harry watches him lower himself back to the floor between his feet.

The fabric of Harry’s sweatpants is thin and they’re a bit baggy, so it’s easy for Louis to get a good grip and pull. Harry lifts his hips and they slide down easily, the waistband catches the tip of his dick and it springs back up, and Harry giggles quietly. He props himself up on his elbows and watches Louis shake his head fondly and kiss the inside of Harry’s knee before he pulls his pants off of his feet and tosses them to the side. Louis trails his fingers up the inside of Harry’s thighs, making him shiver. He sighs happily and lays back down.

“I like having you here.” Louis scratches his nails back down Harry’s legs to his knees. “Like having you in my bed.” He grips Harry’s ankles and lifts his feet from the floor, pushing them up until they rest on the edge of the mattress, and Harry’s eyes fly open. He thought he was going to get a blow job, but it doesn’t seem like it now. 

When Louis exhales, Harry feels his warm breath on the backs of his thighs. That and the constant, barely there touches of the tips of Louis’ fingers as they travel through the hair there, raise goosebumps on his skin. He feels Louis lean in closer until his shoulders are resting against the back of Harry’s thighs, then he kisses the tip of Harry’s cock, wraps his arms around Harry’s legs, and yanks him down until his ass is almost hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Jesus, babe. Warn me—”

“Hush,” Louis whispers and Harry closes his eyes. His brain is going haywire, silently high-fiving himself for taking so long in the shower earlier, flitting over thoughts of Christmas and whether Louis is going to be even more difficult to convince after this, wondering how Louis’ knees will hold up on the floor, and whether he should try to come fast so Louis isn’t hobbling around for the next twenty-four hours. 

All of his thoughts short out and his worries disappear when Louis breathes out against his balls and presses a wet kiss right underneath them. Harry gasps and his legs stiffen uncontrollably, but Louis just pushes them apart and with no further pretense, begins to lick and kiss Harry’s rim. It’s so unexpected that Harry squeals. He thought Louis would take his time getting there.

Louis pulls back and giggles. “Okay, baby?”

Words are hard to find, so Harry hooks his ankle behind Louis’ neck and reels him in. Harry wraps his hands up in the loose fabric of the blanket and stretches his arms as far as he can above his head, wishing for a headboard or something to hold on to. They haven’t done this before. Even when they were still lying to themselves and each other that things between them were purely physical, they didn’t. And Harry wants to reciprocate so badly, but through the pleasure of Louis’ warm mouth kissing and licking and sucking up and down the crack of his ass, he thinks that maybe this is the one thing he won’t attempt to beat Louis at. 

Harry groans loudly and lets go of the blanket, slides his hands up the backs of his thighs, and pulls his knees up towards his chest, shamelessly opening himself up for Louis. Louis’ hands grip his ass tightly, he uses his thumbs to pry Harry’s cheeks apart and presses his face closer, tongue hot and wet and messy on Harry’ rim. When Louis starts to push the tip of his tongue inside, Harry’s mouth drops open and a stream of wordless sounds begins to fall out. Louis switches back and forth between wide, soft swipes of his tongue, and pushing it inside, fucking him with it until Harry doesn’t know what’s coming next and can barely remember what’s happening now. He’s practically riding Louis’ face, his own fingernails dig into his skin where he’s holding his legs apart, and his dick is so hard that it’s throbbing. Every time Louis dives back in, pushing his tongue inside, Harry’s body bends a little more and the tip of his cock bounces off of his stomach, sending little jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. 

Whines and moans are constantly slipping out from between Harry’s lips, but when Louis licks in hard and works a spit slick finger inside Harry’s hole, he keens and drops one of his legs so that he can wrap his hand around his cock. He starts to jack himself in time to the rhythm of Louis’ finger pumping in and out of his ass, but doesn’t get far because Louis knocks his hand away.

“Need to come, babe… Please…” The last word is barely a breath, he’s so close, just from Louis eating him out and fingering him a little. A few strokes and he’ll come hard, he knows it. Louis stops licking around his finger and pushes it in deep, circling over Harry’s prostate, and pressing on it. Harry opens his mouth to beg for something, just the touch of Louis’ hand on him would probably be enough, but before he can speak, Louis climbs partway back onto the bed, grips Harry’s cock in his free hand, and sucks hard on the head. 

Harry forces his eyes open and watches him, messy hair, face shiny with spit, lips swollen and pink. Louis looks up at him through his lashes and catches Harry’s eye, then sinks down, almost taking it all into his mouth. He pumps his finger in Harry’s ass and strokes the base of his cock fast and hard. Flames lick at Harry’s skin, sparks flare in his belly, and his entire body feels like it’s going to spontaneously combust as it all collapses back in on him, and his orgasm takes hold. Louis moans around his cock and Harry trembles all over, and shoots off into Louis’ mouth before he can warn him. Louis must have been able to tell it was about to happen, because he doesn’t pull off, just suckles gently, swallowing Harry’s come, slides his finger from his ass, and licks him completely clean. 

While his mind is still swimming, Harry reaches for Louis, grabs for his hands, and pulls him onto the bed. He feels dizzy and happy and laughs at Louis’ wide eyes when Harry pushes him down onto the bed, crawls between his legs, yanks his pants off, and swallows him down. There isn’t even a chance for Harry to work up a good rhythm before Louis cries out, his hips buck up, and he comes hard enough that Harry almost chokes. Some of it dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin, and when he’s swallowed the rest, he sits back and grins, making sure that Louis is watching as he swipes his thumb through the mess on his face, and sucks it clean. 

Harry drops down onto the mattress, chest heaving, and says, “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, baby. I love your ass. Can’t believe I waited this long to eat it.” Louis grin and wipes his face with the edge of the sheet. 

“Shut up,” Harry sputters and laughs, then he takes a deep breath. “Okay. So… Christmas.”

Louis sighs and reaches for Harry’s hand. “Come on, baby, please. I don’t… Why is this so fucking important?”

“It just is.” Harry shakes off Louis’ hand and sits up again so he can see Louis’ face. “Can’t that be a good enough reason? Because I want it and it’s important to me?”

“I mean…” He shrugs. “Yeah, but I want to know why it’s important.”

“Because it is, Lou! Just… Pick a fucking day, okay? I don’t even care which one at this point.”

“Jesus. Fine. I’ll talk to my mom and see—”

Harry growls and pushes himself up off the bed. “You’re a grown man, Louis. Make a fucking decision.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have like…” Louis’ eyebrows draw together and he runs his fingers through his hair. “Plans or something?”

Harry narrows his eyes at him and for a second thinks that Niall told him. “What do you… You know what? Yes. I have plans. I was _trying_ to surprise you.”

“With what? We’re already going to be together. You can’t have, like, a surprise birthday party for me. My family would know because they’d be invited.”

Harry shakes his head and even though he knows Louis is joking, he’s starting to get pissed off. The heady, content feeling he was just enjoying is dissipating fast. All he wants is for Louis to pick a fucking day that they’ll be together at Louis’ house, then he can tell Niall, and everything will be fine. The plan will still be intact.

“Did you buy me a car? I hope not. That would be weird.” Louis scrunches and twists his face and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes because now this is becoming some sort of weird guessing game.

Harry clenches his jaw, fighting not to respond to what he knows are just Louis’ version of playful digs.

“Are you taking me to Jamaica? I’ve never been.” Louis scratches his jaw and hums. “No, we’d need more than one day for that.”

Harry just stares at him, nostrils flaring, fists balled up tightly at his sides. He can feel the anger bubbling up inside, hotter with every stupid guess that Louis makes, and he might be unable to stop it from spilling over.

“Oooh!” Laughing like it’s the most ridiculous idea he’s ever heard, Louis asks, “Are you going to propose?” 

Harry’s mouth drops open and he sputters out a string of nonsense syllables. Frowning and biting his lip, he searches Louis’ face for any sign that he doesn’t actually think marrying Harry is a horrible idea, but Louis is still laughing. Head thrown back, eyes almost closed because he’s smiling so wide with it, and normally it would make Harry’s fucking day to see him that happy. But not today. He spins around and walks into the en suite, slamming the door and locking it.

The cold water comes out of the tap warmer than he’d like it to be, but it doesn’t matter. He leans over the sink and cups water in his hands, splashing it onto his face over and over, fighting to keep himself in check, alternating between blinking rapidly and squeezing his eyes shut tight in an effort to keep his stupid tears from falling. The water spills around the sink basin, all over the countertop, and drips onto the floor. Harry turns off the water and grabs a towel to mop up the mess he made. Once it’s all cleaned up, Harry pats his face dry and faces himself in the mirror, but it doesn’t matter. He has to walk out into the bedroom and see Louis whether his face is blotchy and pink or not. He grabs Louis’ robe from the hook behind the door and wraps himself up in it, then slowly unlocks the door and opens it.

Louis is sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head cradled in his hands, and he’s still naked, which makes Harry feel a little bit better because at least he’s got one more item of clothing on than Louis does. As soon as he sees Harry, he shoots up off the bed and strides across the room, hands reaching for Harry before he even says anything.

“Baby, oh shit. I’m so sorry. I…”

“Shut up, Lou.”

Louis presses his lips together and nods once.

Harry steps around him, picks up his sweatpants off the floor, and pulls them on under the robe. “What are you even apologizing for?” he asks while he rummages through Louis’ dresser for a t-shirt.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. If you’re surprising me with something, it doesn’t matter what it is. I shouldn’t have made it into a joke. I’ll pick a day. Or you pick a day, okay?”

“That’s not…” Harry sighs and takes off his robe, pulls his t-shirt on, and crawls onto the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. “I don’t care anymore. We can stay with your family.”

“What about my surprise?” Louis fishes his sweatshorts from underneath the bed and pulls them on, watching Harry. He raises his eyebrows at him when Harry doesn’t answer.

“It’s not a surprise anymore, is it? Not that you’d want it anyway, apparently.”

“What do you mean? I want anything you want to give me, Styles.” Louis grins and climbs onto the foot of the bed, slowly making his way up the mattress on all fours.

“Fuck you, _Tomlinson.”_

“Really?” Louis freezes and sits back on his heels. “You never call me that.” 

“Well, I mean… What are we doing? If this… If we aren’t…” He’s so frustrated because he loves Louis and he knows that Louis loves him too, but if he’s not in it for the long haul… Harry bunches up the pillow and squeezes parts of it in his fists. “I thought we wanted the same things. I thought… You said we were forever, Lou.”

Louis nods slowly and quietly says, “I did say that. I meant it.”

“But the idea of me proposing to you is so fucking absurd that you laugh your fucking ass off about it?”

“It was a joke, baby. I wouldn’t laugh if you were really asking me to—” Louis shuts up fast and his eyes go wide when Harry tilts his head and looks at him with his lips pursed and his eyebrows raised. 

“No… Shit. Really? Oh my god.” Louis drops forward and crawls up the bed fast, pushing the pillow out of Harry’s grasp and climbing into his lap. “Harry! Are you fucking kidding me?”

“One hundred percent serious, asshole.” Harry tries to cross his arms over his chest, but Louis grabs his wrists and pushes his arms out to the side, unceremoniously pushing himself into Harry’s space, knocking their foreheads together, and kissing him hard.

“Baby,” Louis gasps against Harry’s mouth and releases his wrists. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls him closer, sucking and biting at Harry’s lips until Harry can’t take it anymore. He grabs Louis’ ass, gripping hard enough to hurt, but he pulls back and drops his head onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis loosens his hold on Harry’s hair and starts to comb his fingers through it instead, drops kiss after gentle kiss on Harry’s shoulder and the side of his neck, then mumbles, “I’m an asshole.”

“I know. I said that already.”

“I’m so sorry, baby…” Louis lifts his head and leans back, but Harry doesn’t want to open his eyes. He keeps his head tilted down, his chin almost to his chest.

“What for though?”

“For ruining your surprise. For upsetting you. For making you think that…” Louis places a hand on either side of Harry’s head and tilts his head up so they’re face to face, even though Harry’s eyes are still closed. “Fuck. Baby, I’m so fucking sorry you thought…” He softly kisses Harry’s lips. “Of course I want you forever. I’d marry your stubborn, gorgeous ass any day.” 

Harry opens his eyes just so he can scowl. “Shut up.”

“Nope. I love you and now you have to marry me.”

“No.”

Louis gasps dramatically and Harry watches him, still scowling. “Please?”

“I mean… Fine.”

“Fine?”

“What do you want me to say? You ruined my proposal, Lou. So, yeah. Fine. I’ll marry you, you fucking jackass, but I’m not going to be happy about it until you… I don’t know… Make it up to me.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes. “Not really. Why can’t we do anything normal though? This is the most fucked up marriage proposal ever.”

“I’ll fix it, baby. Okay? I’ll make it up to you.” Louis nudges their noses together and kisses Harry gently. “I’m… I… Have you ever been to Jamaica?”

“What? No.” Harry shakes his head. “Why?”

“Well… I think I’m going to tell my mom that I have to miss Christmas this year because I’m taking my boyfriend to Jamaica so he can propose to me.”

“Really?” Harry whispers and when Louis nods, a wide grins spreads across his face. “It’s going to be the best Christmas, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. If you did, kudos❤ and comments are lovely.
> 
> Here's a rebloggable [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/168896412135/let-me-in-part-3-of-dont-want-shelter-by), if you'd like to share.


End file.
